


Opening Night

by MorningGlory2



Series: Burn Up in Your Atmosphere [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chris has his mustache, Evanstache, Evanstan - Freeform, Feels, Houston we have plot, LOTS OF CONSENT, Lobby Hero, M/M, Sebastian is an instigator, it's opening night, next level for these boys, thirsty bros, why am i allowed to write tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: Sebastian makes an appearance at opening night for 'Lobby Hero'. They soon find themselves back where they always ends up--between the sheets.





	Opening Night

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to Team Damon for allowing me to write a sequel to her oneshot "Use Me"! Without her help and encouragement, this wouldn't have come to fruition. I'm pretty proud of this, if I can say that. LOL! I hope you enjoy it!

 

**_Texts_ **

  
_“I’m coming to opening night for your play.”_ __  
__  
_“I heard from my publicist.”_ __  
__  
_“You know it’s not about publicity for me, it’s about seeing you.”_ __  
__  
_“That’s a month away. Come by my place. Or meet me at De Niro’s restaurant down the street.”_ __  
__  
_“She's in town. I can’t.”_ __  
__  
_“Ahh I see.”_ __  
__  
_**long pause**_ __  
__  
_“You know i think about us a lot.”_ __  
__  
_“Don’t do that, Stan.”_ __  
__  
_“What? You know it’s fucking true.”_ __  
__  
_“Stop it.”_ __  
__  
_“What? You don’t think I think about your cock in my mouth? The way you jerk me off? God you know what I’ve been thinking about...?”_ __  
__  
_“...Sebastian...I’m trying to get coffee right now. It’s 9am...”_ __  
__  
_“...and I’m already hard just thinking about you.” “I want us to fuck. I want to feel you inside me.”_ __  
__  
_“Remind me why you won’t come over again? You fucking tease.”_ __  
__  
_“You want to too?”_ __  
__  
_“I don’t know if I wanna go all the way but I definitely want to see you and a month is too long.”_ __  
__  
_“Horny bastard :-P"_ __  
__  
_“Who started this?”_ __  
_  
_ _“I want you to fuck me. Need it.”_

\------

Chris flipped the light on in his TriBeCa apartment as he pushed the door open, “Thanks for coming tonight, man. I really appreciate it.” The words were genuine as he let Sebastian into his place after opening night of his show. They hadn’t seen each other since Chris had been in New York—the play took up the majority of his evenings.   
  
Sebastian stepped into the apartment, taking in his surroundings, hands in his pockets as he grinned, “I really enjoyed it, Chris. I’ll keep saying it. You play that douche so well. I mean...,” he glanced back at Chris who was settling his keys and backpack on the counter, “Even that fuckin’ 'stache and that hair...,” Sebastian smirked and Chris flushed, shaking his head.   
  
“Shut the fuck up, Walter White.”   
  
Sebastian let out a full laugh at the reference to the look alike to his most recent character and slipped his jacket off his shoulders, “Touché. Our recent roles haven’t exactly been the most attractive,” he continued to chuckle, laying his jacket over the armchair and shuffled back toward the kitchen where Chris was pouring them two celebratory whiskeys.

Chris handed him the rocks glass and Sebastian held it out for a soft click of the tumblers. Chris grinned as they each took a sip. “I’ve been waiting to crack this open since I got this part. Finally have a reason,” Chris gave Sebastian a lopsided grin and Sebastian met his gaze head on.   
  
“Sorry we couldn’t have made this happen sooner,” he murmured as he rounded the counter, not holding back on any pretenses.

“Not even gonna finish that drink I just fuckin’ poured you?” Chris scoffed, though he didn’t stop Sebastian from advancing.   
  
Sebastian took a long sip of the whiskey and set the glass down on the counter with only a quarter left. “It’s been four fuckin’ months, man,” he murmured as his hands found Chris’ hips. Chris licked his lips and took another drink.   
  
“Yeah, and who’s fault is that? I’ve been living in your city since filming ended...”   
  
Chris had a point and Sebastian signed a little, “I’ll make it up to you...”   
  
“Better get on those fuckin’ knees and wrap that mouth around my cock. Then we’ll talk.”   
  
Sebastian had been half hard almost the whole performance. Seeing Chris in that character, rough and crude, had been surprising and somehow fitting. The mustache and the spiky hair was a bit much but Sebastian could appreciate being part of the role he played.  He wasn’t looking at Steve Rogers anymore. It was thrilling. “Yes sir. Thought you’d never ask.”  

Sebastian leaned in for a kiss and found Chris meeting him halfway. The mustache tickled but not unpleasantly; Sebastian was just used to the full beard Chris had worn the last time they’d done this. Sebastian himself had been wearing a beard then too and the heat and friction when they’d kissed had been soul scorching. There was much less drag with this kiss and Sebastian felt like he could really kiss the man.   
  
Chris couldn’t stop the low moan from escaping against Sebastian’s mouth. He tasted like mint and whiskey and Chris found himself letting his free hand grip the man’s neck and drive the kiss deeper. He’d only been with a woman since Sebastian last and there was distinct difference in the pliable, petite body of a woman and this man before him, hard and willing to meet him pound for pound in a good fuck.   
  
Sebastian let Chris run the kiss, his hands working down to his belt. Chris’ breath hitched as Sebastian made quick work of it, unzipping his trousers and slipping his hand inside without preamble. Chris bucked unceremoniously into Sebastian’s hand and he only smiled into Chris’ lips.   
  
“Been a while?” The man asked as Chris chased his palm eagerly.   
  
“Over a month,” Chris all but whined into his mouth. Sebastian grinned and couldn’t help but ease up his teasing hand, really taking Chris’ length into his palm and working him with the long, tight strokes he knew Chris loved.   
  
“Too long, man,” Sebastian empathized, moving his lips to Chris’ neck. Chris dropped his head to the side and let Sebastian have free rein, his sudden charge forgotten.   
  
“You’re tellin’ me. My hand doesn’t feel nearly as good as yours,” he complimented meaningfully as he pushed his hips into Sebastian’s soft hand. A strangled groan left his lips before he managed to remember his request.

“I thought I said on your knees,” he pulled his head back to find that amused, heated look of Sebastian’s. His eyes were hot and glued to the man’s face and Sebastian didn’t disappoint.  
  
“Fuckin’ love it when you boss me around,” Sebastian confessed as he dropped to his knees for Chris.   
  
Chris marveled at the sight of the beautiful man down on the floor, just for him. They may fight their emotional thoughts about these moments together, try to stop them only to keep coming back for more, but Chris couldn’t help it when the man looked so damn innocent and sinful at the same time. They’d been doing this far too long for Chris’ resolve to be wound so tight, so with one last drink of his whiskey he set the glass down and let both hands slip through Sebastian’s short hair as he licked the tip of Chris’ lengthy cock.   
  
“I hope you’re growing this out,” he commented as he tugged what he could. Sebastian let out an open mouthed groan right as he was about to take Chris in his mouth.

“I hope you’re gonna shave that mustache when this play is over,” Sebastian shot back.   
  
“Just for that I’m gonna fuck your mouth,” Chris nostrils flared as he felt his chest constrict at Sebastian’s sassy words. Sebastian just grinned.   
  
“Isn’t that what you planned to do all along?” He licked his lips and took Chris’ cock in his mouth without further ado. Chris took a moment to gasp and sigh as Sebastian’s tongue swirled around him but when the man stilled, Chris knew he was eager for what he wanted to give.   
  
Chris gripped his hair tougher than he’d ever grip a woman’s and pushed as far into Sebastian’s mouth as he knew the man could take it. Sebastian’s eyes watered but he stared up at him so wantonly that Chris didn’t stop. He pulled back until just the top was left between those beautiful lips and pushed back in, not as deep. He found a rhythm and Sebastian kept his mouth tight around Chris’ cock, sucking as Chris fucked into his mouth in the filthiest of ways.

Sebastian moaned around his length, those gray blue eyes focused up on Chris’ face as though he needed to see the pleasure displayed there, knowing he caused it. Chris could quickly be flash-backed to the first time this happened.

_They were drunk. They shouldn’t be kissing. For so many reasons. But here they were. Chris had Sebastian pressed up against the hotel hallway wall, the swanky Atlanta high rise full of security. The right part of Chris’ mind said they needed to get into the hotel room but Sebastian was fucking whimpering against his lips and he couldn’t think straight._

_“I don’t kiss guys,” Chris heard himself saying into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian chuckled and it was a sinful sound._

_“You’re kissing me right now,” the bastard replied, his hands sliding up and holding onto Chris’ leather jacket._

_“I’m just saying...I don’t do this...I don’t..” Chris mumbled the words into Sebastian’s lips and was surprised by the way he bit his lip, making Chris’ head spin._

_“Don’t what, man? Mess around with guys? It’s okay. I got you. You’re in good hands.”_

_Sebastian was soothing in a way, as he took Chris’ key card and unlocked the room. They stumbled in and Chris didn't bother with the light, making his way to the bedroom of the suite. Sebastian didn’t hesitate to follow, and while neither man knew where this was headed, he was eager in his trailing behind._

_“We don’t have to keep on. My room’s down the hall. I’ll go,” Sebastian told his friend, out of good grace. Chris shook his head and ran a hand over his mouth, the other on his hip._

“ _I’m really drunk. And I can’t speak for whether or not I’m gonna regret this but...”_ __  
__  
_“Sit,” Sebastian coaxed, taking Chris by the shoulders and pushing him into the end of the bed. His shoulders were tight, muscles and tension under the leather jacket. With his clean shaved face and short hair, the man was something to look at. He still resembled Cap and Sebastian was absolutely fine with that. “Let me take the edge off...”_ __  
__  
_Sebastian dropped to his knees and let his hands head straight for Chris’ belt. Wide-eyed but not ready to stop him, he simply let Sebastian undo his pants and free his already hard length. A hot flush rose up from his chest, the situation now taking a very obvious turn._ __  
__  
_Sebastian raised an eyebrow and grinned darkly. “Oh..so you ARE affected,” he commented as he took Chris in hand, stroking his hard cock slow and steady. Chris shivered under his palm, freeing a groan._ __  
  
“Hard not to be...you kiss fuckin’ fantastically,” Chris replied sharply through a moan.

_“I figured I knew what you’d like. I feel pretty good that I was right,” Sebastian continued to stroke Chris until he was sure the man was wound a little less tight, moaning openly now and leaning back on his palms, biceps bulging under the black leather. “There ya go…,” Sebastian murmured before dropping his head down and licking the already weeping tip of Chris’ cock._

_Chris jolted and opened his eyes with a gasp, having not expected that. He stared down at Sebastian with surprised eyes, not sure how to take in exactly what was happening now._

_Sebastian hardly reacted to Chris’ bewilderment, focusing solely on the pleasure he heaped upon Chris’ length._

_“Seb...fuck...stop...I’m …”_

_“Not yet, you’re not,” Sebastian made a ‘tsk’ noise and shook his head. “I’ve got more for you. Lay back.”_

Chris fucked into Sebastian’s mouth with long thrusts, giving the man everything he begged for with his pretty little moans. He was feisty, as always, gripping Chris’ thighs, stroking them and then letting one hand up to slip under his balls. Chris jerked into his mouth but widened his legs so Sebastian could stroke his long pair as he fucked the handsome man’s mouth.

“Fucking Christ, Seb... you really have been wanting this, huh?” Chris rasped, gasping as sweat started to bead along his hairline. For a moment he wasn’t Bill, or Steve, or any role he’d been playing. He wasn’t Jenny’s hurt boyfriend or the single man living under the radar in New York City. He was just Chris, and he was just with Seb. It was freeing beyond belief.   
  
Sebastian moaned around Chris’ thrusts, squeezing his balls to affirm his words. Chris growled and pulled the man off by his hair, listening to the pop his mouth made and the whine that came after. “I’ve been fucking fantasizing about your damn cock. Please let me suck you more. I need it. Or better yet, fuck me,” Sebastian’s wet, swollen lips curled up in a smile.   
  
Chris narrowed his eyes at the man and pulled him up. Feeling the booze, the cloud nine he was currently standing on after how well the play was received, the hard on he’d had for Sebastian for a goddamned month, he pushed him up against the wall just outside the kitchen, his back hitting it with a thud. “You’re so fucking thirsty for me,” Chris huffed against his lips, making Sebastian chase him for a kiss. Chris avoided him slightly, making the man whine.

  
“Take me to bed,” Sebastian countered, his hands moving to grasp Chris’ cock once more. “Please, baby...”  
  
The term of endearment made Chris’ heart pound in his chest. They didn’t call each other that very much, especially not in public. Hearing it out of Seb’s mouth set heat up his spine, his cock twitching in the man’s hands. Sebastian’s grin grew and his squeezed.   
  
“You’re thinking about it huh?”  
  
“How am I not supposed to think about it, all you do now is ask me,” Chris’ tone was softer this time, letting a hand cup Sebastian’s cheek. “You know I want to, I just...”   
  
“Shhh,” Sebastian murmured, pressing a finger to Chris’ lips, “I promise it’ll be good. I’m ready. I’m so ready for you, baby...”

“Dammit, Seb...,” Chris groaned and pulled his hand away, kissing him breathlessly against the wall. He worked open Sebastian’s pants, freeing his cock in a few short moments. He took the opportunity and the proximity to push their hips together, rubbing the soft skin of their lengths against one another.   
  
Sebastian’s needy whimpers about did Chris in. The friction made each man chase it, their hips working in time against each other as they grew more frantic and needy. It was a move they were very familiar with, something they both enjoyed immensely. But Chris kept his head on because if they were going to do this, he wasn’t going to go prematurely.   
  
He pulled back when Sebastian started to moan, putting a foot of space between them. “Come on, Seb,” Chris spoke in a low, rough tone, raking his fingers through his abnormally spiky hair. “Let me take you to bed just as you want.”

Sebastian felt a little unsure as he followed, only because he needed to make sure Chris wasn’t just giving in, that he actually wanted it. This felt similar to their first time for him, trailing behind Chris like a playful puppy.   
  
Sebastian hasn’t seen Chris’ place, hadn’t even visited his apartment in LA, so this was a nice change to the hotels and trailers they hid in. It was homey, clean but warm. The room still smelled of Chris’ cologne and soap from his earlier shower, the en suite bathroom close by. Sebastian felt it envelope him and took a seat on the end of the king size bed as Chris emptied his pockets onto the dresser. “We don’t have to do this,” Sebastian countered his own argument, pants still open and length still exposed as he considered their options.   
  
Chris glanced back at him as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt. “That’s not what I want.”   
  
“What do you want?” Sebastian needed to hear it, to know where they stood.

“I want you,” Chris admitted as he pulled the shirt off his thick arms. “In my bed. All night.”   
  
“You’re still working out,” Sebastian commented, his eyes roaming Chris’ broad chest and muscular arms. Chris nodded with a chuckle.   
  
“Just cause I’m not Cap anymore doesn’t mean I’m gonna start eating fucking doughnuts every day,” he snipped, pulling the wife beater off and tossing it to the floor with his shirt.

 _“_ How am I supposed to go to set without you there?” Sebastian said it with laughter but both he and Chris knew it would be weird. And the slight edge of emotion in Sebastian’s voice made Chris’ heartache.

  
“Shhh. Let’s not worry about that tonight. Let’s worry about the fact you want me to fuck you with this stupid mustache,” Chris pushed Sebastian by the shoulders down into the bed. Laughing, Sebastian pushed himself up until he lay against Chris’ pillows, his scent immediately intoxicating him. Chris climbed up his body on his hands and knees, pushing his sweater up as he went. He kissed along the ridges of Sebastian’s abs, letting his tongue dip into the defined muscles.

“Off,” he urged for the sweater and Sebastian obeyed quickly. He tossed the sweater and undershirt down to the floor with zero hesitation, then lifted his hips so Chris could rid him of his dark pants. Shoes and socks slipped off and then Sebastian was free of clothing and completely ready and naked for the taking. Chris admired the view, grinning with his jaw set as he pushed away to shed his own trousers.

Sebastian licked his lips as his eyes roamed Chris’ now naked form as the man started to crawl back up his body. Cock hanging down, hard and red, Sebastian reached for it but Chris pushed his hand away. “This is about you,” Chris urged, surpassing Sebastian's lips and reaching for the drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out the small bottle and laid next to Sebastian, on his side so he could watch the beautiful man beside him.

Sebastian's bare chest rose and fell rapidly, his throat working as he swallowed hard. Chris wasn’t sure what he was planning, he was taking this moment by moment. He’d never done this to a man before or with a man, hell he’d never even fingered himself.

“You have anal sex with a woman before?” Sebastian broke the silence and looked up at Chris with the sweetest, hungriest gaze the man had ever seen.

“I have,” Chris nodded, “have you?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian replied quickly, their hearts pounding wildly. “I don’t think this is gonna be the same….”

“I don’t think so either,” Chris murmured as he leaned down, pressing their lips together. Sebastian was eager, neck straining as he tried to deepen the kiss. Chris kept it light as he poured a little lube in his right hand, trying to determine how he wanted to take Sebastian for his first time. Hand slicked up, he wrapped his palm around the man’s cock and the filthy groan against his lips told him Sebastian had needed to touch badly. “So fuckin’ hard for me,” Chris praised, rubbing his slick thumb over the tip with just the right amount of pressure. Sebastian cried out against his mouth, shuddering.

“All for you, baby,” came the pet name again and Chris would be lying if he said his heart didn’t sputter at the word. He blinked and fought back a comment, stroking a little harder before reaching down past Sebastian’s balls, stroking his cheeks with the generous amount of lube on his fingers now.

Sebastian widened his legs, bending his knees and tilting a little to give Chris better access. As soon as the man brushed his tight hole with a gentle fingertip, Sebastian keened, crying out at the sensitive spot.

“Holy….fuck…” his voice shivered as his body tightened exponentially against Chris. Chris nuzzled his neck and worked to soothe him, basking in the fact they got to do this together.

“Shhh, Seb,” Chris murmured affectionately into his skin, “if it’s too much just tell me. Tell me to stop, say ‘red’, whatever you need.”

“No, God, need it so bad,” he whimpered in the roughest voice Chris had ever heard and the man’s cock jumped and leaked at the sound.

“So fuckin’ good for me, aren’t you?” Chris whispered, trailing his teeth over Sebastian’s ear. “You ever fingered yourself? Used a toy?” He needed to know just how slow to take this. Sebastian shook his head quickly.

“N-no. Wanted to but...wasn’t sure...wanted to be tight for you…”

Chris lost his breath at the last words and couldn’t help but test the waters at that. He dipped his finger into Sebastian, just the tip, and the sinful moan that left Sebastian, mixed with a slight wince, was everything Chris could have asked for. He soothed the man with prodding, slow strokes of his hole with his finger, dipping every few strokes. He could feel Sebastian start to react, searching for the touch, eager for the penetration when it came. He was wet now, the lube doing its job.

When he was sure that Sebastian’s noises were all in enjoyment and hunger, he took it one step further and, with a long stroke to the hole, pushed the full tip of his thick finger inside. Sebastian shut his eyes tight and breathed heavily, one hand gripping the pillow above him and the other grasping for Chris.

“Too much?” Chris asked with a nervous edge, sprinkling kisses down Sebastian’s neck. The man swallowed hard and shook his head.

“No, no sir. Please. More. Just give m-me a s-second,” he stuttered and Chris gave him sweet kisses to the cheek as he held his finger perfectly still, letting the man adjust around him. He memorized the feel, the tightness, and knew that once he got his cock in there this would be the best decision they’d ever made.

Sebastian was beautiful as he worked through this below him. Brow furrowed, eyes shut, breathing shallow and heavy, Chris admired the view and let the man have his time. After what felt like minutes and was probably literally less than one, Sebastian's eyes opened slowly, hooded and desperate and he nodded through his heavy breaths. “More. I want more.”

Chris groaned and pressed a heated kiss to Sebastian’s lips, teasing him with his tongue. “Good boy,” he praised as he pushed his wet finger in slow until it was completely sheathed in the man. Sebastian moaned and whimpered with every drag of the finger into his tightness, the intrusion still painful but oddly enticing and pleasurable. The sting only let to more want and Sebastian was pliant under Chris’ hands. Chris let his finger stay inside him for just a moment before slipping out and stroking at his hole again, easing the sting with every stroke.

Sebastian was a panting mess beneath Chris now, his thighs shaking as Chris pushed into him against with the same finger. He curled it up and stroked against the bundle of nerves he’d only read about and was rewarded with an epic cry from Sebastian’s mouth, the sound almost ending in a sob.

“My god, I-I can’t...holy fuck…” Chris stopped immediately, still his finger as panic coursed through him.

“Shh, I’ll stop, it’s okay,” he told Sebastian, only to have the man shoot him a look that could kill.

“If you fucking stop, stop help me God, I will kick your ass so fucking hard,” the threat was supreme and Chris was shocked for only a moment before chuckling and letting relief mix with desire once more.

“Okay, okay. Not stopping,” he replied with a laugh, moving the finger out only to move back in. A slow thrusting motion commenced and it took three times before sebastian was meeting him thrust for thrust.

“I can take another,” he urged and Chris marveled in the team effort this was. He pulled the first finger out and stroked the man with two fingers hard and with a fair amount of pressure before penetrating him slowly.

Sebastian’s head fell back onto Chris and Chris watched his face as sweat beaded on the man’s forehead. The first look of wince and pain lasted for a long moment before it turned into absolute want, and the evolution was beautiful. He took care to push slowly into the man, unable at first to really work Sebastian open because he was so fucking tight around his fingers. Sebastian panted frantically as he adjusted, his body radiating with heat.

Chris worked his fingers slightly, twisting gently and Sebastian keened. The man was a whimpering mess. Eyes screwed shut, face contorted into sheer bliss and pain, Chris memorized his features as he stroked again, sending Sebastian into a tizzy.

“Dammit, Chris,” he panted hard and Chris soothed him with a gentle kiss to his temple. Sebastian slipped his hand down to take Chris’ wrist and slowly began move against the man’s hand. Chris watched in awe as Sebastian pushed down against his fingers. He knew that sometimes it was easier to take matters into one's own hands and Sebastian was doing just that.

He pushed down hard onto Chris’ fingers and cried out loudly, his head rolling back onto Chris’ shoulder. Mouth agape, he moaned loudly as he rode himself down onto Chris’ thick fingers. Every muscle in his body was tight, and Chris was smitten at the sight.

“So good, Seb,” Chris praised, stroking inside with his fingers. It was almost overwhelming to watch Sebastian react this way and Chris had a moment of wanting to know  just how it felt. Sebastian’s cries made him envious. “Take those fingers good and deep, open yourself up for my cock,” he coaxed, taking over the rhythm. Sebastian chased his hand as Chris started to thrust his fingers in and out, finding a satisfying rhythm that left Sebastian worked up almost to his climax.

“Shh, easy baby,” Chris murmured, slowing his hand, “If you want my cock you can’t come yet,” he urged with a small smile, nipping at the man’s neck.

“One more finger and i'll be ready,” Sebastian murmured in a low rasp. “Just a little more…,” he was almost begging with the tone of voice he used, desperation evident.

“I’ve got you, baby, don’t worry. There’s no rush,” Chris urged with a gentle grin as he added a little more lube to Sebastian's ass, knowing this would be tight and wanting to make it as easy as possible. “Wanna be inside you so bad…”

“God me too,” Sebastian whimpered, pulling Chris down by the hair to take his lips. Chris moaned into his mouth, their tongues dueling and Chris put three fingers together and breached Sebastian’s hole one more time.

Sebastian pulled Chris’ hair, his mouth opening in a silent cry. Chris shushed him with gentle and sweet words, slowly pushing into the man. Sebastian was sweating, caught somewhere between pushing into Chris and pulling away. His heart was beating so fast he was sure he would explode. And he was sure his cock would follow right behind, weeping against his stomach in a sticky mess.

“Good boy, good boy,” Chris praised, pushing his fingers past the second knuckles and resting there. It was so fucking tight around his fingers, he wasn’t sure how Sebastian would take him comfortably but the man surprised him when he drove himself down hard, taking his fingers entirely into him and groaning loud enough that Chris knew his neighbors through the wall might hear.

He simply grinned with pride and let the man fuck himself onto his hand. The view was intoxicating.

It was a few heated minutes of Sebastian working himself into a flurry on Chris’ fingers. He was sweating, panting and Chris was aching himself. He’d been so patient and would continue to be but that didn’t mean he wasn’t in agony.

Sebastian leaned back to look at Chris and whimpered quietly, “I’m ready, Chris. Please...please fuck me,” he moaned the words and Chris couldn’t have said no even if he wanted to. Which he fucking didn’t.

He slipped his fingers from Sebastian and rolled away and off the bed. Sebastian panted and stroked his length a few times as Chris wiped his hand on a towel from his laundry bin and went back into the drawer.

“Don’t worry about that,” Sebastian urged him, knowing just what he was looking for. “I’m clean. Promise.”

Chris’ expression softened and he stopped mid rifling. “You sure you don’t want me to—“

“Yeah I’m sure, just let me have you,” the words were so sweet, so tender that Chris couldn’t deny him. He shut the drawer and climbed back on the bed, his heart swelling as Sebastian added, “wanna feel you come inside me so bad.”

Chris faltered and cocked his head with a surprised little smirk. “You know how to make a guy want you.”

“Do I? Because you’re the only guy I’ve tried to get with,” he chuckled as Chris leaned over him, hands running up his body as he started kissing up his chest.

Chris could feel the way his heart gave a little leap at Sebastian’s word but also knew not to let too much hang on them. It was complicated. He couldn’t expect anything.

“I like it that way,” he did reply however, clearly staking his claim as he sucked a hard spot into Sebastian’s chest. The man squirmed and grabbed at Chris and Chris knew he was getting far too close to losing Sebastian to his state. “I want you to ride me, I wanna see your face. And you can control how deep you go that way,” Chris rose up to find Sebastian’s eyes, the blues deep and full of lust and emotion. He nodded eagerly and Chris grinned.

“Oh fuck...yes,” Sebastian agreed and the men rolled, switching places. Sebastian straddled Chris’ hips and for a short moment looked apprehensive.

“What’s wrong baby?” Chris asked gently as he let his hands slide up and down Sebastian’s thighs. Sebastian bit his lip and locked eyes with Chris.

“You’re sure you want this?” Sebastian needed to hear it one more time before they crossed this line. His heart was racing and this time it wasn’t from insane pleasure but from the anticipation of doing something he’d been fantasizing about for *years*.

“So fuckin’ sure,” Chris reached up to Sebastian’s cheek, pulling him down into a tender kiss, “want you so bad. I’ve been fighting this because…”

“I know,” Sebastian was quick to nod, not wanting to hear the words, “I know. But you have to be sure.”

“I’m so sure, Seb. So sure. Let me fuck you. Wanna feel you around my cock,” Chris bucked his hips up a little, his cock behind ready to fill Sebastian’s ass. “You okay? Not too sore?”

Sebastian was whimpering at Chris’ previous words and shook his head adamantly. “No, I’m good,” he assured the man as he reached for the lube, popping the cap. He lathered Chris’ length and Chris groaned deep in his throat in a way that made Sebastian nerves tingle. Once he was sure he was coated enough, Sebastian shifted and moved so Chris was prodding at his hole. Chris reached up to stroke Sebastian’s cock slowly as he teased his hole with Chris’ tip. Taking a breath and letting it out slow, he started to sink down.

He was so tight around Chris’ tip that the man let out a harsh breath, swallowing roughly as Sebastian winced and stopped just as soon as the ridge of the head of Chris’ cock slipped into him. He panting and leaned his palms on Chris’ broad chest, adjusting around the length that was much thicker and less pliable than Chris’ fingers.

“There you go, Seb. Take your time,” Chris managed out, voice strangled with intense pleasure. Sebastian let out little breaths as he pulsed on Chris, just taking the tip into him, his thighs shaking already. “You feel so good, baby. So fucking tight. Feels so amazing,” Chris showered the man in sweet praise, wanting Sebastian to know how much Chris wanted this. It felt so good and the view, watching Sebastian work himself down on him slowly, all broad chest and abs, veins in his arms protruding...Chris didn’t know how he’d gotten this lucky.

“Shit...you’re big,” Sebastian let out a breathless chuckle and Chris couldn’t help but follow suit.

“Not that big,” he replied modestly as he tried to stay perfectly still, letting Seb take more of him in. His cock felt strangled in the best way, the heat engulfing him with every inch Sebastian’s ass swallowed.

Sebastian’s responding groan gave Chris a rush of heat. He slid his hands up to his hips, caressing the skin there as Sebastian continued to work himself down. His hands grasped at the tattoo on Chris’ chest, scrambled to find traction as he panted and moan. “It feels...so fucking good…” came the broken groan from the man on top of him. Chris was overcome and pulled Sebastian down into another searing kiss.

The kiss seemed to give Sebastian just what he needed to hold onto as he started to ride him a little. Shallow rocks and thrusts but the sensations for both men were enough to have them each groaning again the other helplessly.

Chris couldn’t believe he could bring this man such pleasure. Sebastian was groaning sweet words  _*so big, so hard, your fucking cock feels amazing inside me*_ and Chris flushed hard but took every word to heart.

After a few moments of kissing, groping touches and Sebastian rocking himself onto him, Chris took Sebastian’s hips in his hands. Hard muscles lay under his fingers as he stroked from his ass to his hips and back, relishing in the tight, soft skin.

“Ride my cock, Seb,” Chris coaxed through a groan, “take it all, come on baby, I wanna feel you all around me…”

Sebastian moaned loudly and the words seemed to be just the encouragement he needed. He rocked down hard and suddenly Chris was completely engulfed by tight, slick heat. He had to consciously hold himself together, for the sudden need to come was overwhelming. Sebastian’s reaction was the same, both men stilling for a moment to gather himself.

“Holy fuck...why haven’t we done this before?” Sebastian murmured as he started to move again, a slow rock of his hips taking Chris almost completely out before swallowing him again. Chris shuddered beneath him and found himself asking the same question to his brain silently. Why had he been saying no all this time?

Chris did not quiet himself, giving Sebastian all the noise and praises to ensure the man knew just what he was doing to him. “I don’t know, baby, but fuck...this will not be the last time.” The words were strong, said through a clenched jaw and Sebastian lost his rhythm for a moment.

“Fuck...you talk like that, I’m gonna come all over you,” he promised through a shaky panting breath. Chris grinned, bucking his hips up and making the man cry out in pure pleasure.

“I want you to. I’m not far behind you,” Chris assured him as he gripped his hips, bent his knees and started to thrust up into him. Sebastian pushing himself up fully, giving Chris all the angle he needed as he started to fuck into him hard. “You gonna come for me, Seb? Come all over my chest untouched? God, I wanna see it, wanna taste it,” his voice was raspy and low but Sebastian heard every word and only rode Chris harder with every thrust. “That’s it, baby. Take my whole cock. Look at you, fucking yourself on me like that. So fucking beautiful, I’m gonna come so hard in your ass, baby. So. Fucking. Hard!”

It was after those words that both men truly lost it. Their thrusts were no longer measured and Chris’ words became more broken and more desperate.  Chris drove Sebastian down on his length with force and Sebastian took every inch gratefully, whining words like *oh god, please, more, so close, love your cock* sporadically through his moans. Chris memorized every word, holding it inside him as he used it as leverage to take him as hard as he could now that Sebastian was completely open and ready. With a change of angle, Sebastian cried out, gripping Chris’ shoulder so hard he knew he’d have a bruise, but like hell if he cared.

“I’m gonna…*oh fuck*, I-I’m—“

“Come on baby. Let go. Come for me, I’m right behind you,” Chris surged into Sebastian, stroking that bundle of nerves and desperately trying to push the man over the edge. His cock strained so hard and so heavy between them and Chris had a moment of feeling so bad for not touching it but he knew Seb didn’t need it. His eyes had been so distracted by the man’s beautiful face he’d solely focused on that this whole time, watching every blissful wave wash over him.

Sebastian broke before his very eyes. He slammed himself down hard on him one more time and let go, shooting his release all over Chris’ upper body. Chris’ eyes dated between his cock and his face, trying to watch the entire display before it was over, all while chasing his own release. The way Sebastian’s mouth parted, the way his name fell from the man’s lips, so passionate, and *real* and just for him, he let go.

He held Sebastian down on him, burying himself into the man to the hilt as his cock spilled inside him, pumping him full of everything he’d been saving for the man. Sebastian quakes above him and it was then Chris felt the pulsing of Sebastian around him. His own groan was loud and earth shattering.

Sebastian collapsed upon him, ignoring the mess he’d made and the weight of his body on Chris. He knew the man could take it. And the longer Chris got to be buried inside Sebastian, the better, regardless of how he finally started to soften.

“Baby,” Chris murmured after several moments, his cock slipping from Sebastian as he shifted. The grunt against his neck made him grin. “Let me get you some water,” he urged, kissing the man’s shoulder. Sebastian rolled off him slowly to his side, curling up against him and wincing a little.

“You okay?” Chris asked before he sat up, a flash of concern crossing his face. Sebastian managed to open his eyes and all Chris saw there was content and raw emotion. It made his heart  _ache_ again.

“Way better than okay,” Sebastian assures him. Chris grinned softly and placed a slow kiss to the other man’s lips before he moved to get up to clean himself off.

“You want to shower?” He called to Sebastian from the en suite as he found a clean cloth and wet it with warm water.

“I guess I should,” Sebastian winced again as he moved to stand, his body adjusting to the hard fuck he’d just taken. Slow strides to the bathroom found him being welcomed by warm, strong arms in an embrace he hadn’t realized he’d needed.

Chris buried his face against Sebastian’s neck, breathing him in as they took a another few quiet minutes to process what they’d just done.

“Shower with me?” Sebastian finally broke the silence. Chris smiled wryly as he pulled back.

“There won’t be much showering if we do,” he warned. Sebastian laughed but shook his head.

“I think I’m gonna need a little bit to recover,” Chris’ expression softened at the words and Sebastian waved off any concern.

“I’m so fuckin’ satisfied right now. I promise, it’ll be just a shower.”

“How am I supposed to deny you after all that?” Chris’ voice dropped a little and Sebastian grinned triumphantly as they found themselves in the shower, lathering and soaking and talking about easy topics. It was utterly domestic and completely what Chris needed in his life.

After a midnight snack of chips and two beers, the guys found themselves in bed once more, but this time it was quiet and they were just cuddling. Sebastian curled up at Chris’ side, Chris on his back with an arm wrapped around Sebastian protectively. Covers pulled up, it had been so long since they’d spent the night together Chris realized. And seeing Sebastian beside him made him need this so much more. He bit back the words he wanted to express however, knowing what he wanted wasn’t possible.

“Seb?” He whispered, gauging to see if the man was still awake.

“Hmm?” Came the quiet questioning of the sated, sleepy man beside him.

“Thanks again for coming to opening night. Means a lot,” his voice was dropping emotion as he spoke and Sebastian opened his eyes to find Chris’.

“Wouldn’t have missed it for anything.”

Their gazes held for a silent moment before they shared a tender kiss. “Get some sleep,” Sebastian murmured into the kiss, “I’m gonna need more of that fucking tomorrow.” 

“God, you’re insatiable,” Chris laughed quietly, rubbing their noses together. Sebastian just smiled wide.

“I will be now.”


End file.
